The Dare
by AsherDash50
Summary: What starts off as a dare quickly becomes so much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome** **back readers. So today I am doing another update train. This train is special because it will begin and end with a new story. So enjoy the ride as we head to our first stop.**

Pepper was sitting on her couch watching TV. Today was her birthday and she had invited her friends. Nobody had showed up yet. She sighed as she looked at the clock.

 **8:30p.m.** The party was supposed to start at 7 but nobody came. Before she gave into defeat the doorbell rang. She instantly shot up and ran to the door and yanked it open. Standing there we're here two best friends Bella and Sophie. She hugged both of them tightly and let them in. She noticed they both we're holding big wrapped boxes.

"Thank you guys so much for coming, but you could've came earlier" Pepper said trying not to show her annoyance.

"We're sorry it was just really hard to find your house, especially in the dark" Bella said setting down her box. Sophie did the same and the two sat down in the living room.

"So what's on the agenda?" Sophie asked.

Pepper pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. As she unfolded it, it became bigger and bigger. Sophie and Bella gave each a look before Pepper began to speak.

"So first up is dinner because you can't run a successful party on an empty stomach, then we gonna have-" She was cut off by the doorbell ringing. _Great everyone's here now,_ Pepper though as she went to open the door. It was Troy, Newt, and Sawyer.

"Hey guys nice of you to **FINALLY** get here" Pepper said.

"Sorry Pep coach had us do some extra practice" Troy said. Pepper started sniffing the air. They ssmelled like sweat and grass. She instantly covered her nose and walked back into the living room.

Bella sat up at the sat of Troy and gave him a smile. "Hey Troy"She said.

Troy took a seat next to her and aiad "Hey Bella" returning the smile.

As everybody began to sit down Pepper stood up in front of the TV. "Ok Noe that everybody is here it is time to start the party but first a few snacks" Pepper said as she grabbed a tray full of different types of chips, candies, and even small hotdogs. Everyone began to take something off the tray except Newt.

"Aww c'mon Newt it's a party lighten up" Sawyer said.

"No, candy gives you cavities and I can't risk that" Newt said.

Sawyer stood up and walked over to Newt and sat down next to him. "Ok Newt" Sawyer said as he took two cookies of the tray. He began to eat one. "See no cavities" He said opening his mouth wide, the cookie not fully gone.

Newt flinched back a little at the sight and so did everyone else.

"Sawyer close your mouth!" Pepper said.

Sawyer smiled and did as she said. The sight of Sawyer's goofiness made Newt fill warm inside. He didn't want to accept it but he knew it was true. Newt had a crush on his team-mate and best friend Sawyer. He loved his short curly hair and his southern accent. He'd even peek ay Sawyer a few times in the locker room. But he knew Sawyer could never return the feelings that Newt was trying to evade.

"We'll guys let's get this party started with a little spice" Pepper said.

"And what does that mean?" Sophie asked.

"It means were going to play a game" Pepper said a slight smile growing on her face.

Everyone knew what that smile meant and what "a game" meant. They all grew excited. All except for Newt as he too knew it all meant. They we're going to play truth or dare.

 **So that's going to be it for this new story. This is our first stop as we have more to come today. Now let us go to our next stop. Meet you there, byeeeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I almost forgot about this story which is why I decided to update it, oops Dx. Enjoy!**

Truth Or Dare. The game where you reveal something shocking with a truth or leave your fate in other people's hands with a dare. This game never lead to anything good and that's what made Newt despise this game.

Everyone began building a circle with their seated bodies, everyone except for Newt. Their eyes fell on to him as he looked away shyly, a small spray of pink on his cheeks.

"C'mon Newt, don't be a buzzkill," Sawyer said. Newt shook his head slightly and refused to sit with them. Sophie rolled her eyes before standing up to grab his arm and yank him down next to her.

"Alright, who's going first?" Pepper asked, an eager look in here eyes.

Troy offered his hand up. "I'll go," he said cooly.

Bella's eyes lit up, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

Bella ignored the "lame" that came from Sophie and asked her Truth anyway. "Do you have your eyes on anyone?" she smirked.

"Uh nobody in paticular," he said with a wink. Sophie open her mouth and pretended to stick her finger in it, earning an eye roll from Troy and Bella.

"Alright Sawyer, Truth or Dare?" Troy asked.

"Dare," he smirked.

"I dare you... to spin this pen, and whoever it lands on you have to kiss them," Troy's eyes showed teen evil in them as he held out a pen.

Sawyer just shrugged amd took the pen with no hesitation. He sat in on the ground and debated whether to thump one end or spin the whole pen. He decides to just spin it and when he did, it didn't move that much but it landed on Sophie.

The two looked at each other and smiled shyly. "Well? Hurry up you two, we haven't got all night," Bella said, nudging Sophie's back so her body moved a bit towards Sawyer.

Sophie turned and glared at Bella, who stuck her tongue out. After whispering herself a quick "yolo", she softly pressed her lips against Sawyer's and quickly pulled away. They both blushed while the others applauded, except for Newt. He sat in silent sadness, his eyes on Sawyer.

"Alright Bella, truth or dare?" Sophie asked.

Bella pursed her lips in thought before answering, "Truth".

Sophie smirked devilishly. "Who here do you think would look the cutest together, and it doesn't even have to be a girl and a guy. It can be anybody here".

Bella scanned the circle, smiling to herself. "Well...if you ask me I totally think Sawyer and Newt would look adorable together," she said, looking at both Sawyer and Newt.

Newt instantly began to blush and Sawyer almost choked on his soda. Everyone laughed at the two.

"See? Couple of the year right there," Brlla said, still laughing.

"Maybe you two should spend some "quality time" together. You know? Strengthen your relationship," Troy said with an evil smirk.

Sawyer punched him in the arm and Newt was at a loss of words. He knew they were joking but they didn't realize what they were saying was what Newt always dreamed of. Being with Sawyer was something Newt only had in his fantasies.

His thoughts were interrupted when Sophie began rambling about how they could spice things up. She mentioned that any one person could pick any two people to go into a room together and everyone was down for it, besides Newt.

"Alright I call first," Sophie said excitedly. She looked at everyone and nobodya wanted to meet her eyes in hopes she wouldn't pick them. "Sawyer and... Newt. Our "It Couple" you guys are first," She said.

Sawyer groaned and Newt's face reddened.

"C'mon Newt, lets just grt thus over with," Sawyer said, annoyed at this dumb game. Newt didnt say anything but nodded as the two went upstairs and in to Pepper's room.

"You guys better not make out on my bed!" Pepper called from down the stairs. She and the others gathered around with her and were snickering to each other.

"We just might!" Sawyer called back before shutting the door.

Sawyer sat on Pepper's bed and his eyes roamed her room. He was silently celebrating being alone with his crush but at the same time he didn't want to make eye contact.

Sawyer just stood with his back against the door, whistling. "This is dumb. Throwing two people in a room together. I bet they set this up," He said.

"Yeah...How odd we'd end up together," Newt said, his eyes still looking around the room. Sawyer noticed that Newt was purposely avoiding eye contact with him so he went over and sat next to Newt.

Newt scooted a little away from Sawyer. Most people would take every oppurtunity to be as close to their crushes but Newt got more and more nervous the closer Sawyer was to him.

"Hey bud, you alright? You're face is like really red," Sawyer said with a look of worry on his face.

"N-no I'm very much fine...t-thanks for asking though," Newt said, trying to keep his composure.

Newt grew enough confidence and courage to bring his eyes down to look at Sawyer, who was still looking at him worriedly.

"You sure bud?" Sawyer asked, putting his hand on Newt's leg.

Newt almost flinched at the touch but breathed in heavily and nodded. "P-positive".

Sawyer relaxed and moved his hand. His eyes were still glued to Newt's face as he took in his features. Newt had an adorable face. His soft, pink cheeks, his blue eyes. Sawyer shook his head, realizing he was just staring at his friend in a totally non-friendly manner.

"Um are _you_ alright Sawyer? You blanked out for a second," Newt said. Now it was Sawyer's turn to blush. He was just caught staring at his friend and not soon after a few images popped into Sawyer's head. He imagined what it would be like to hold Newt closer to him, to have Newt all to himself. To kiss him.

Neither of them relaized it, but their faces were drawing closer together. Newt looked into Sawyer"s eyes and Sawyer did the same. Their lips were barelt touching before the door swung open.

 **Dun dun dunnnn. I know, cliffhanger at the best part. Im so evil, but you guys still love me...right? Anyways leave a review and let me know what you guys thought. I'll try to update more but until then, byeeeee**


End file.
